story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Jakobsdóttir
is a character from the first Story of World series, appearing in Story of World (TV series) as a cool idol, though she returns in Story of World: The Shining Tower, now as a Sexy idol. Her theme colour is white and she represents vanilla. Dana is a tall and slender girl with light skin and long, platinum hair that ends at her waist with long bangs framing the right of her face. She wears pink blush and Alice blue eye-shadow. Her diamond earrings accent her tiara. At first glance, she has feminine features, giving her the look of a sexy idol, which may have been the cause of her idol type change to in Story of World: The Shining Tower. During Spring & Summer, she wears a white T-shirt with writing on it, paired with a black knee-length skirt, black loafers, and mauve socks with a white stripe inches from the top. For Autumn & Winter, she wears a white long-sleeved turtleneck beneath a light grey dress. The dress has a pleat skirt trim with two scalloped layers, and at the middle is a row of buttons beneath a flap at the chest. This is paired with white tights and grey flats with a black bow on the foot. A very quiet girl (usually speaking in as few words as possible) who is very impassive, Dana is often cold, but she is very kind at heart. However, many jokes arise when her seemingly "perfect" appearance is contradicted, such as when Mina's mother notices Dana teaching Mina how to stand on her hind legs by mimicking the position herself; Dana often blushes heavily and stares at the floor in response to such teasing. Her Teammates *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen Germanic Rivals *Christine ter Avest *Reni Kirschbaum - True rival. *Charlene *Rin Achterberg *J-Z Someone Else *Maria Hautbois *Francine Alves *Sandra Young *Birthday: 23 December (Capricorn) *Her specialty is ice skating and small talk. *Her hobbies include yoga, listening to music, and dancing. *People's first impression of Dana is that she tends to be mistaken as the "modern-day introvert" type. *In her report card, "Do not be sensitive" is usually written. *The first thing she does in the morning is taking a breath inside her bedroom. *She is allergic to cheese. *She is good at social studies and science, but bad at home economics. *She cannot forgive something ridiculous. *Her weakness is a room full of people. *Dana is the only Iceland-based idol to have white as her theme color instead of silver. **Until The Shining Tower, where she is also the only sexy-type Nordic idol in the entire Pretty Country/''Story of World'' franchise. **Additionally, Dana is the first idol to ever switch types. *One bad thing about Dana is being too cold. *The name "Dana" is Czech, Slovak, and German rather than Icelandic. In the first 3 countries it is a feminine form of the male name Daniel. *If Dana was ever asked to have a boyfriend, her favourite type of boy would be a gentle and caring person. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Sexy Idols